This invention generally relates to an apparatus for the recovery of loose material, and more particularly for the recovery of material such as foam plastic packaging elements of the type used for protecting the contents of a container against damage.
Such elements take different physical shapes, some shaped like peanuts, shells, or other suitable shape. However, common characteristics of such elements are that they are small enough to fill the various cavities and voids surrounding the article to be protected within the box or container, they provide effective protection against damage due to impact, they are a plastic foam construction, and they are very light weight. One of the disadvantages of this packaging material is that it easily spills.
One familiar way to use this packaging material has been to store the elements in an overhead bin having a bottom opening through which the elements are dispensed. As the boxes or cartons, with the contents to be protected therein, are moved beneath the bin, the packaging elements are dispensed from the bin into the box. Unfortunately, a good many of the elements spill onto the table, conveyor, or floor, and then must be swept up or otherwise cleaned up and either recycled or discarded. The recovery appaaratus of the present invention provides for the easy clean up and recovery of excess or spilled material of this type by means of a unique vacuum assembly. Similarly, the vacuum assembly may be used to remove the material from boxes of previously packaged items for purposes of unpacking the items.
Apparatus for recovering particulate material or elements used for filling containers is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,172. Moreover, the recovery of energy absorbing materials by means of a vacuum is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,219. However, the recovery apparatus and vacuum assembly of the present invention provides particular ease and efficiency in recovering packaging and similar material as described above.
The material recovery apparatus of the present invention generally includes an overhead bin for containing the material, the bin having a storage chamber for storing the material and an outlet from which the material in the bin may be dispensed into containers positioned beneath the bin. A vacuum assembly is located above the storage chamber and includes a container having a bottom door, an actuating member, and a motor. The motor is mounted in a barrier wall within the container such that the space between the barrier wall and the bottom door defines a storage compartment. The bottom door is mounted to the container for movement between a closed position for retaining the material in the storage compartment and an open position allowing the material to fall from the storage compartment into the bin storage chamber. The actuating member is mounted to the container for movement in response to energizing the motor. A linkage interconnects the actuating member and the lower door. When the motor is energized, the actuating member moves. This movement of the actuating member operates through the linkage to close the lower door thus creating a vacuum in the storage compartment. A suction hose is connected to the vacuum assembly and communicates with the storage compartment for directing the material back to the storage compartment for recovery of the material. When the motor is deenergized the lower door is allowed to open and the recovered material drops into the bin storage chamber.
The recovery apparatus of the present invention has the advantages of being inexpensive and yet particularly effective for recovering material of the type described.